


7 Agents from the West

by Star_Beth



Category: Johnny's WEST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Beth/pseuds/Star_Beth
Summary: Inspired by Johnny's West's variety show Agent West and the first couple of episodes of 2018, where they had to face against the Black Boss.Hope you enjoy!





	7 Agents from the West

Nakama Junta - 30 years old, the oldest of the agents. He's had the most experience out of the seven of them and is often known to be the leader. He can be quite bold, but also can get scared quite easily, meaning he will often need the others to back him up.

Takahiro Hamada - 29 years old, very heavily trained with weapons. He'd trained with a wide range of guns, knives and various other weaponry. He's very confident and always sure of what he's doing, often being Junta's main wingman. 

Kiriyama Akito - 28 years old, and Junta's childhood friend. They reunited at one of the training camps. Akito is always the joker of the group and tries his hardest to make sure everyone has a smile on his face, but he can be serious when he needs too.

Daiki Shigeoka - 25 years old, often going by the name of Shige. He is known as the kind of second leader, and he always finds himself feeling responsible for the three youngest. He's really close to Kami and they share a lot of secrets together, that haven't been yet shared with the group. 

Tomohiro Kamiyama - 24 years old, and often goes by the name of Kami. Him and Shige are like the power duo and always will be there for one another. Kami feels like he can be himself the most with Shige. 

Fujii Ryusei - Also 24 years old, Ryusei got into being an agent from his family. His two sisters are a spy duo who are quite well known in their industry. Ryusei gets on with everyone fine, but he doesn't find himself close enough as he'd like to any of the other agents. 

Nozomu Kotaki - At 21 years old Kotaki is the youngest out of the agents. All of the other agents are often being very parental all over him and Kotaki doesn't like this. He wants to become more independent.


End file.
